(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope objective lens system of low magnification.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional microscope objective lens system of low magnification, in order to improve the flatness of an image plane, there were problems in that it was necessary to increase the number of lens components and also the working distance had to become short. Further, for conventional microscope objective lens systems, it was not possible to obtain a satisfactory resolving power. It appears that a cause of this problem in resolving power resides especially in the fact that an increased amount of a spherical aberration at an intermediate angle of view is large.
The United States Patent Application Ser. No. 829,574 filed on Aug. 31, 1977 in the name of the same invention as in the present application discloses a microscope objective lens system of low magnification which overcomes such drawbacks as described above and in which the number of lens components is comparatively small and a working distance is large and yet the flatness of the image plane is improved and the increased amount of spherical aberration at an intermediate angle of view is corrected so that the resolving power is improved to a large extent.